Kyrenia Mermaid
Kyrenia Mermaid is the daughter of The Little Mermaid,from the story with the same name. She is a neutral and she is blind and deaf. Kyrenia can only hear and see spirits because she was born from Heaven. She is destined to be the next Little Mermaid and go to Heave. Kyrenia loves her destiny very much because her mother wants her to live how she wants before she goes to Heaven. Owned by CreativeMadness. Character Personality Kyrenia is soft,gentle,kind girl. She is like that because she was raised by animals and she had to be gentle to them. Also because Kyrenia is blind and deaf so she has to be kind to people so she won't have a hard time with people. Even though Kyrenia is Blind and Deaf she can only hear and see spirits,souls,ect. She has a hard time communicating in class so her BFFA Ninita Match has to communicate for her. Since Ninitais half spirit which is a spirit, Kyrenia can see her and hear her. Kyrenia speaks by sign-language and by telepathicly since she is part soul/spirit. Apperance Kyrenia has blackberry colored hair and her skin is fair. She has her hair in a curly and frizzy side ponytails. Her eyes are colored ocean blue and she doesn't wear eyeshadow. Kyrenia's lipstick is colored ocean blue, just like her eyes. Fairy Tale The Little Mermaid is a well known Danish fairytale by Hans Christian Andersen. The tale was first published in 1837. There are many musicals and movies on the fairytale. Summary The Little Mermaid dwells in an underwater kingdom with her father (the sea king or mer-king), her grandmother, and her five sisters. Her five sisters are each born one year apart. When a mermaid turns 15, she is permitted to swim to the surface to watch the world above, and when the sisters become old enough, each of them visits the upper world every year. As each of them returns, the Little Mermaid listens longingly to their various descriptions of the surface and of human beings. When the Little Mermaid's turn comes, she rises up to the surface, sees a ship with a handsome prince, and falls in love with him from a distance. A great storm hits, and the Little Mermaid saves the prince from nearly drowning. She delivers him unconscious to the shore near a temple. Here she waits until a young girl from the temple finds him. The prince never sees the Little Mermaid. The Little Mermaid asks her grandmother if humans can live forever if they could breathe under water. The grandmother explains that humans have a much shorter lifespan than merfolks' 300 years, but that when mermaids die they turn to sea foam and cease to exist, while humans have an eternal soul that lives on in Heaven. The Little Mermaid, longing for the prince and an eternal soul, eventually visits the Sea Witch, who sells her a potion that gives her legs in exchange for her tongue (as the Little Mermaid has the most enchanting and beautiful voice in the world). The Sea Witch warns, however, that once she becomes a human, she will never be able to return to the sea. Drinking the potion will make her feel as if a sword is being passed through her, yet when she recovers she will have two beautiful legs, and will be able to dance like no human has ever danced before. However, it will constantly feel like she is walking on sharp knives. As a result, her feet bleed most terribly. In addition, she will only obtain a soul if she finds true love's kiss and if the prince loves her and marries her, for then a part of his soul will flow into her. Otherwise, at dawn on the first day after he marries another woman, the Little Mermaid will die brokenhearted and disintegrate into sea foam. The Little Mermaid drinks the potion and meets the prince, who is mesmerised by her beauty and grace even though she is mute. Most of all he likes to see her dance, and she dances for him despite her suffering excruciating pain. When the prince's father orders his son to marry the neighboring king's daughter, the prince tells the Little Mermaid he will not because he does not love the princess. He goes on to say he can only love the young woman from the temple, who he believes rescued him. It turns out that the princess is the temple girl, who had been sent to the temple to be educated. The prince loves her, and the wedding is announced. The prince and princess marry, and the Little Mermaid's heart breaks. She thinks of all that she has given up and of all the pain she has suffered. She despairs, thinking of the death that awaits her, but before dawn, her sisters bring her a knife that the Sea Witch has given them in exchange for their long hair. If the Little Mermaid slays the prince with the knife and lets his blood drip on her feet, she will become a mermaid again, all her suffering will end, and she will live out her full life. However the Little Mermaid cannot bring herself to kill the sleeping prince lying with his bride, and she throws herself into the sea as dawn breaks. Her body dissolves into foam, but instead of ceasing to exist, she feels the sun; she has turned into a spirit, a daughter of the air. The other daughters tell her she has become like them because she strove with all her heart to obtain an immortal soul. She will earn her own soul by doing good deeds and she will eventually rise up into the kingdom of God. How Kyrenia was Born.. The Little Mermaid was doing many good deeds. Then one day God, brought her up to Heaven. God asked The Little Mermaid what she wanted before she enters Heaven. The Little Mermaid Told God that she wanted a beautiful mermaid daughter to live a life that she couldn't have. God understood and gave the Little Mermaid a beautiful little baby. He asked her what she wanted to name her. The Little Mermaid named her Kyrenia. Kyrenia is a Crypus name that means Mermaid. The Little Mermaid hugged her only precious daughter tightly and gave her a kiss on her forhead. God told The Little Mermaid, since the baby is born from a soul/spirit, Kyrenia won't be able to see or hear people but she will be only be able to see and hear spirits,angels,souls,ect. The Little Mermaid was fine with that. She was only thankful for her beautiful daughter. God told her that she would be able to talk,communicate,aspend time with her daughter since she is a spirit/soul. The Little Mermaid was very happy and she sent her baby to earth to live with the sea and the animals. Don't Believe what this fairytale says.. Relationships Family TBA Friends TBA Enemies TBA Pets TBA Romance TBA Category:Females Category:CreativeMadness' OCs Category:Characters Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Neutrals Category:Skeleton page